Wish You Were Here
by RageAgainstTheGhosts
Summary: Être amoureuse d'une fille n'était pas le problème. Le problème c'était de savoir si Kyoka pouvait l'aimer en retour. Et Momo à peur de cela, elle a peur de la perdre, elle a peur de briser à tout jamais leur liens. Alors elle préfère rêver et ne jamais rien réaliser. A part peut-être si un cours de guitare et une chanson de Pink Floyd changent la donne. Os Momo/Kyoka. Songfic.


Avoir le sentiment d'être différent c'est un poids. Un sacré boulet qui vous hante comme un fantôme et qui ne vous laisse jamais de répit. Il reste autour de vous comme si c'était son occupation favorite, et vous, vous trinquez pour son plaisir. C'est toujours les mêmes maux : paranoïa, angoisse, vertiges, étouffement, panique.

Ça vous pourrit littéralement la vie comme une gangrène, ça vous reste dans la gorge en permanence. Vous pouvez toujours essayer de vous occuper l'esprit en faisant toute sorte de loisirs, pas moyen c'est encore là et vous ne pouvez pas faire dégager cette saloperie qui vous ruine le cœur comme la tête. C'est toute votre vie qui devient un calvaire, même le fait d'exister vous semble contraignant et douloureux.

Le pire, c'est que, pour que ce sentiment de distance devienne un gouffre, il faut peu de choses. Un peu qui devient beaucoup alors que ça continue à vous tirailler. Un presque rien qui devient gigantesque et qui peut enfler en vous jusqu'à l'explosion. Une porte de prison qui se referme sur vos joies et vos bonheurs.

Pour ça, pas besoin d'être particulièrement malchanceux dans la vie. Pas besoin d'être un orphelin junkie qui vit dans les égouts et qui se fait violer par des salauds de pédophile toutes les nuits ou une autre saloperie du genre.

Non, pas besoin d'être un cas social particulièrement irrécupérable pour que votre vie bascule dans le cauchemar. Vous pouvez avoir une famille, des amis, un travail pas trop mal payé, une maison en banlieue pavillonnaire et une belle voiture, rien de tout cela ne vous sauve quand vous vous retrouvez face à une situation qui prend l'ampleur d'un cauchemar gigantesque. Dans votre tête un déclic se fait, et c'est comme si un interrupteur coupait toutes les lumières de votre monde.

Prenez Momo Yaoyorozu par exemple. Dix-sept ans et déjà tout ce que d'autres millions de personne n'auront jamais : Un visage et un corps de mannequin. Une intelligence grandiose qui faisait la fierté de ses professeurs. L'héritière d'une famille riche depuis des génération et qui vivait dans un manoir dont le coût de construction devait dépasser le PIB d'un petit pays. Des serviteurs à ses quatre volontés depuis son premier souffle à la maternité, un avenir grandiose d'héroïne professionnelle, fait de célébrité et d'admiration. Des amis soudés qui ne la laisserait jamais tomber… Bref la vie en apparence parfaite pour tous ceux qui ne sont pas nés beaux, riches et promis à un grand avenir.

Pourtant si vous alliez lui demander, si vous lui demandiez comment elle se sent, elle vous répondrait sans doute qu'elle aurait préféré ne pas naitre.

Le problème en soit n'était pas tant sa différence, elle assumait ce qu'elle était. Ce qui lui posait problème en revanche c'était surtout ce que cette différence pouvait provoquer. Elle ne savait pas comment les gens réagiraient et, dans la spirale infernale du doute et de la crainte, elle imaginait toujours les pires scénarios.

Ceux où elle perdait tout. Vraiment tout.

Les faits étaient simples.

Elle était lesbienne.

Elle était lesbienne et amoureuse de sa meilleure amie, Kyoka Jiro.

Un grand classique dans toutes les romances adolescentes, on se rapproche, on s'apprécie, on passe du temps ensemble au bout de quelques temps d'autres pensées plus perverses et vicieuses apparaissaient. Momo avait commencé par imaginer Kyoka porter différentes tenues après qu'elles aient fait du shopping ensemble. Petit à petit, dans ses pensées, les tenues étaient devenues plus subjectives, plus légères, plus érotiques.

Elle avait imaginé des scénarios romantiques où elle aurait pu lui avouer son amour sans aucun souci, sans devoir passer par une déclaration. Si Kyoka avait fait le premier pas par exemple, ça aurait évité bien des nuits où Momo essayait de deviner si oui ou non sa meilleure amie craquait sur les filles. Mais ça ne se devinait pas, la musicienne ne se baladait pas avec des tee-shirts « je suis gay », on était dans la réalité, et dans la réalité vous ne saviez jamais si l'être que vous aimiez le plus au monde éprouve les mêmes sentiments pour vous.

Vous pouviez lamentablement échouer et perdre à jamais tous ce dont vous rêviez : les diners aux chandelles, la présence d'une personne extraordinaire et tous les potentiels baisers et moments passés dans un lit.

Perdre Kyoka c'était impossible pour Momo. Alors pour que ça n'arrive jamais elle avait caché cela le plus loin possible, agissant toujours comme la petite fille modèle qui n'a rien à se reprocher. Elle admirait son amour de loin, en rêvant toujours plus, en fantasmant toujours plus et en se torturant toujours plus.

Quitte à choisir, elle préférait une vie remplie de rêves jamais réels plutôt que vide d'espoir.

Elle avait trouvé une astuce pour passer plus de temps avec la musicienne, elle s'était tout d'un coup prise de passion pour la guitare et elle avait demandée à son amie de lui apprendre. Parfois Kyoka s'asseyait derrière elle pour lui montrer les doigtés à adopter pour tel ou tel accord. Là sa poitrine venait s'appuyer contre les dos de Momo qui sentait avec douceur les seins de son amie se coller à ses omoplates. Elle respirait son parfum, doux aux narines mais puissant qui ne manquait jamais de la faire chavirer.

Momo aurait voulu qu'elle continue plus longtemps qu'elle se presse contre elle, qu'elle l'enlace et qu'elle lui murmure des doux mots à l'oreille, qu'elle glisse ses mains contre ses hanches et qu'elle vienne l'embrasser.

Mais ça n'arrivait jamais. Momo se trouvait juste idiote alors et son impression était qu'elle se comportait comme un stalker ou un pervers à profiter ainsi du parfum de sa meilleure amie, à utiliser chaque instant pour son propre plaisir malsain et érotique.

Alors encore une fois ce jour-là, elle alla chez Kyoka avec la boule au ventre, sa guitare sur le dos et ses pensées dégoulinants de moments atrocement tendancieux.

Kyoka l'accueillit avec un sourire magnifique, un sourire d'ange rock qui retournait le ventre de son amoureuse non déclarée.

-Alors ce morceau il avance ? Tu as pu jouer un peu ? lui demanda-t-elle. Je sais qu'avec les cours ce n'est pas toujours facile.

-Pas beaucoup en fait… Minauda Momo. J'ai encore du mal au changement d'accords du refrain, j'ai l'impression que mes doigts ne veulent pas comprendre comment ils doivent se placer.

-C'est pas grave on va reprendre ça. Dit la rockeuse avec un nouveau sourire dévastateur.

Elles montèrent dans la chambre de Kyoka. Ses parents n'étaient pas là, trop occupés par un concert qu'ils organisaient dans un festival underground de revival punk-rock. Cette intimité rendait les choses encore plus dures pour Momo qui sentait monter en elle le désir de plaquer la jeune fille contre le mur et de s'emparer de ses lèvres avidement.

« Calme-toi ma fille tu n'es pas un pervers comme Mineta et tu ne dois pas passer ton temps à vouloir peloter d'autres filles. » se réprimanda-t-elle mentalement.

Sauf Kyoka n'étais pas « une » fille, elle était « la » fille. Tout ce qu'elle faisait semblait trouver écho dans les désirs de la grande brune. Sa façon de jouer de la musique, sa façon de sourire en plissant les yeux, sa façon de rire sans retenue aux conneries de Denki, son humour sarcastique… Il y avait tant de détails qui la rendait si particulière que Momo ne pouvait plus l'ignorer, il lui sautait au visage en permanence.

Quand elle entra dans sa chambre, le parfum de l'atmosphère la fit hoqueter mentalement. Les odeurs agressaient avec férocité ses narines, la moindre parcelle de l'endroit était imprégnée de ce parfum luxuriant et riche. L'odeur des dizaines de vieux vinyles empilés dans les étagères, l'odeur de fer des cordes de guitare. L'odeur de violette qui provenait des bougies parfumées que Kyoka faisait parfois bruler.

Comment ne pas tomber amoureuse quand tout ce qui venait à ses sens lui évoquait une femme magnifique.

Momo sortit lentement sa guitare de sa housse pour l'accorder. Quelques fausses notes résonnèrent jusqu'à ce qu'elle active les petites clés mécaniques qui permettait de retendre les cordes.

Elle commença à jouer, _Wish you were here_ de Pink Floyd. Des accords simples et cristallins qui résonnait dans la pièce avec une certaine sérénité. Puisqu'elle parlait anglais, Momo n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point les paroles de cette chanson étaient belles.

 _Alors, alors tu penses que tu peux distinguer_

 _Le paradis de l'enfer_

 _Le ciel bleu de la douleur_

 _Peux-tu distinguer un champ tout vert_

 _D'un rail d'acier froid ?_

 _Un sourire d'un voile ?_

 _Penses-tu que tu le peux ?_

C'était une poésie calme, simple, humaine, vibrante. Chacune des paroles avait cette douceur, ce miel nostalgique qui accompagnait la guitare. On ne comprenait pas toutes les images mais on ressentait à quel point c'était important dans la voix des chanteurs. Un ensemble de rien symboliques qui montrait à quel point on pouvait tenir à quelqu'un.

 _Et ont-ils réussi à te faire échanger_

 _Tes héros contre des fantômes ?_

 _Des cendres chaudes contre des arbres ?_

 _De l'air chaud contre une fraîche brise ?_

 _Un confort froid pour quelques pièces ?_

 _Et as-tu échangé_

 _Un rôle de figurant dans la guerre_

 _Contre un premier rôle dans une cage ?_

Momo aurait voulu trouver de tels mots pour dire la même chose à Kyoka. Lui dire comment son monde tournait autour d'elle. Comment elle comptait pour elle. Comment elle rêvait d'elle dans le secret de ses nuits. Comment il faisait froid et dur quand elle n'était pas là près d'elle. Mais comment lui dire tout cela sans que sa langue ne fourche, sans que sa gorge ne se bloque, sans que ses lèvres ne bafouillent les mots qu'elle voulait lui offrir.

 _Comme je souhaiterais, comme je souhaiterais que tu sois ici_

 _Nous ne sommes que deux âmes perdues_

 _Nageant dans un aquarium_

 _Année après année_

 _Courant sur la même terre usée_

 _Qu'avons-nous trouvé ?_

 _Les mêmes vieilles peurs_

 _Je souhaiterais que tu sois ici…_

-Tu chantes bien Momo. Murmura doucement Kyoka.

La jeune fille s'interrompit aussitôt gelant un accord dans le silence surpris.

-J'ai chantée ?

-Oui. Tu as un belle voix Momo, ne t'inquiète pas c'était très bien.

La brune rougit aussitôt de gêne. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle avait chanté les paroles. Celles-ci avaient été si présentes dans sa tête qu'elles étaient ressorties par sa gorge. Comme si ses pensées s'étaient exprimées d'elles-mêmes par la musique.

-Tu ne devrais pas rougir Momo. Se moqua gentiment Kyoka. Tu chantes très bien. Tu as une voix très douce et cette chanson tu la connais très bien visiblement.

-Je l'écoute souvent ces temps-ci. Confessa-t-elle. Elle me touche vraiment… C'est une histoire incroyable qu'elle raconte… Quand je l'écoute et quand je la joue je me sens bizarre, comme embarquée dans un monde différent. J'ai l'impression qu'il y fait noir mais qu'il y flotte quelques nuages complètement blancs. C'est comme flotter au milieu d'émotions.

-C'est pour ça que j'adore les vieux groupes. Souffla Kyoka. Ils ne cherchaient pas à faire comme maintenant, des scores de ventes et des concours de popularité. C'étaient des vrais artistes qui voulaient exprimer ce qu'ils avaient sur le cœur. C'est une mentalité qui se perd parce que les gens n'arrivent pas à écrire sur eux. Ils écrivent sur ce qu'ils pensent que les autres aiment. Ça crée un ensemble de faux-désirs que tout le monde veut et déteste à la fois. Il faut rester honnête en art si tu veux vraiment pouvoir faire quelque chose de bien, c'est à toi de t'exprimer pour personne, les gens aimeront ou n'aimerons pas il faut que tu sois fière de ta vie.

Kyoka aimait la musique sincèrement ça s'entendait. Et même si Momo ne comprenait pas toujours où elle voulait en venir quand elle critiquait les autres musiciens, on sentait toujours dans sa voix son profond respect de tout ceux qui ont dédiés leurs vies à la musique.

Elle avait beau s'être destinée à la carrière de héro. Ses racines restaient solidement ancrées en elle et c'était ce qui en faisait une femme admirable et magnifique.

-Tu as un beau chant Momo. Lui répéta-t-elle. Ne laisse pas ta voix ne pas se faire entendre. Tu te laisses trop souvent dépasser par les choses alors que tu as les capacités de les résoudre.

-Je me laisse dépasser par les choses tu trouves ?

-Tu paniques surtout. Tu paniques pour les examens même si tu connais déjà tout. Tu paniques quand on doit sortir en groupe. Tu paniques sur les terrains d'entrainements quand ça ne va pas. Ce n'est que quand tu arrive à te calmer que ça remarche comme tu veux. Momo, ne te laisse jamais aller comme ça. C'est ce qui ronge les gens. Il faut avancer avec espoir dans tout et pour tout.

-Tu en es sûre ? demanda Momo.

Elle avait presque les larmes aux yeux. Kyoka ne pouvait pas se douter des conséquences de ses paroles sur son amie. C'était comme voir un ange après avoir passé des mois en enfer. Momo n'avait cessé d'imaginer le pire, de s'effrayer avec des horreurs qui sortaient malgré elle. Perdre Kyoka, perdre son sourire, perdre sa joie… Tout ça l'avait terrifiée et elle s'était murée dans la torpeur et avait couvert son visage de faux sourires.

En seulement quelques mots, Kyoka venait de détruire tout cela. Elle venait de lui redonner espoir.

Momo posa lentement la guitare au pied du lit et se retourna vers son amie.

-Tu en es sûre ? répéta-t-elle.

-J'en suis sûr Momo. Souffla-t-elle doucement en posant sa main sur celle de son amie. Ne te laisse plus croire que tu n'es pas importante.

Momo avança avec espoir l'instant suivant. Elle avança son visage vers celui de Kyoka, ferma les yeux et posa ses lèvres contre celles de la musicienne.

Tant pis pour le reste. Tant pis pour les possibilités. Tant pis s'il y avait une chute après le baiser. Tant pis pour tout cela. Elle voulait juste embrasser Kyoka. Sa bouche était délicate et ses lèvres fines rencontrèrent les siennes dans une délicate sensation de douceur.

Et Kyoka lui rendit son baiser.

Elle le lui rendit et l'approfondit. Se jetant presque sur la grande brune, elle l'enserra dans ses bras et dévora sa bouche avidement. En un instant Kyoka s'était laissée porter par le désir et elle répondait avec excitation au baiser de Momo.

Les deux s'allongèrent dans le lit sans cesser de s'embrasser. Leurs mains glissèrent contre le corps de l'autre, leurs baisers poursuivant une mélodie d'amour qui s'élevait doucement dans la pièce, comme dissimulé à l'ouïe de tous et enfermé dans un espace invisible.

Quand enfin elles cessèrent de s'embrasser, Kyoka eût un petit rire.

-Tu en as mis du temps à comprendre. Sourit-elle.

-Et pourquoi tu ne t'es pas lancée en première ? Tu n'imagine pas comment j'ai eu peur que cet instant se passe mal. J'ai dû imaginer milles façon de te le dire.

-Comme moi d'ailleurs… Mais je n'ai pas abandonnée et j'ai continuée à espérer. Regarde où nous en sommes. Maintenant oublie tout ça et embrasse-moi.

Elles s'abandonnèrent à leur amour, sans penser au reste du monde. Juste aux lèvres de l'autre.

 _Wish you were here_ résonnait dans leurs têtes, balayant les anciennes peurs et les angoisses qui les avaient si longtemps enchainées au silence et à la peur.

Il n'y avait rien de mal à aimer une autre fille. Parce que vous ne faisiez rien d'autre que d'aimer une personne, et c'était la plus belle chose du monde.

 **Voilà pour cet OS sur un couple assez peu représenté dans le fandom français. J'espère que cela vous a plu et que ça vous a donné envie d'écouter un peu Pink Floyd. Comme toujours n'hésitez absolument pas à laisser quelques mots en review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensés, si mon style vous plait si l'histoire vous plait ou s'il y a des choses qui vous rebutent.**

 **Quelques mots, un paragraphe, une analyse en dix-huit pages on s'en fiche, lâchez-vous, ce qui compte c'est ce que vous avez ressentis.**

 **A bientôt et prenez soin de vous.**


End file.
